


A thought wasted

by Izamania



Series: A thousand lies and one truth [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izamania/pseuds/Izamania
Summary: UmmmEl twins vs life i guess





	A thought wasted

They crouched on the windowsill.

Grey eyes watching Their father speak with the kinslayer.

Two hands twisted around each other.

“...I doubt you would wish to have a civil conversation with Celegorm or Curufin. Maedhros has no patience anymore and Amras; he is not what he was. Amrod's death saw to that.”

The kinslayer's voice was soft, kind even, but They knew that to be a lie.

He would burn the city for Their sisters gem. He would separate Them for the gem.

They shuddered, nothing worse could be imagined. They could become like Amras, broken and twisted, one half of a whole.

 

Their attention turned back to Their father, the kinslayer had left now, Their father shouted at everyone to leave, to get out and save themselves.

Elwing, sister, where was she?

Silmaril, gem, where was it?

They couldn't leave. Not yet.

They watched, Elm grey eyes surveying the kinslayers as they walked in.

The dogs growled and snarled at the blond one, for a second They caught a flash of sorrow and loss cross his face. The dark haired one, dressed all in black-grey carried a cross of wood, bent back and a simple, short arrow loaded on. The other one with dark hair, the singer, was humming as he walked, the glow-crystals vibrating and shattering as he passed.

Then the two red-headed ones. One with scars that laced his face, dull ash grey eyes with threads of black that They could see from their perch and a band of gold braided into his copper hair. He was spiritless, soulless and They flinched back in terror from him.

Then the other.

He moved like an animal, or a broken doll, there was an empty space by his side and his shattered mind and fëa cried out to Them.

 

_One half of a whole, other burnt to ashes._

 

They winced away from the raw pain that enveloped Them.

 

_Last one’s head fell off, they fell to the floor._

 

Smoke choking Their lungs and fire burning their skin.

 

_One half of a whole, other eaten mind first._

 

They spent the battle like that. Racked with blistering agony. Slowly feeling someone else die.

 

_Last followed soon, only body went first._

  


It stopped.

Twin Elm grey eyes looked down at the broken bodys of Their father, the blonde and one of the dark haired siblings.

 

A scream echoed out. It was coming from Them.

_Father, father, won't you stay with me?_

A hand grasped Them and a fëa yanked them apart.

They stopped.

Stopped thinking.

Stopped breathing.

Stopped talking.

  


And then it was cold and spider webs decorated the trees.

And then they were running.

Running from the anguished voice that called their name.

Running from the tangled scuttle of the spiders.

Running from the smoke that rose from Menegroth.

_Sister, sister, won't you stay by my side?_

Running into the spiders maw.

Running into the death trap.

Running into the sleepless, soulless void.

 

And they died.

_Brother, brother, I will be with you when you die._

 


End file.
